Even Achilles
by DjMinki
Summary: KakaXSaku Oneshot. Because even the great Achilles had his heel.


Even Achilles

Her nimble fingers danced in small agile circles around his back, like a ballroom dancer being whisked across the floor. She maneuvered her hands in the most awkwardly satisfying of ways as she exited chakra through her delicate fingertips. Sakura graced them along his spine, then up to his shoulder blades and around the nape of his neck, and then repeated the luxuriously comforting motion letting the small waterfalls of green energy pour lightly into his body, creating a relaxing feeling in the stiffened muscles. She sighed heavily retracing the movements again, "Sensei, I can't believe you sometimes."

He lifted his head from the commodious position it rested in. "Hm?"

Sakura found a sore spot by the sound of his uncomforted mutter, laying her entire palm there she messaged it, letting fleeting mist flow until the soreness was gone, he grunted in compensation.

"You over work your muscles until they are just about ready to completely give out on you. You know better than to treat your body this way. Don't you know you're own limits?" She lectured.

Not giving the time for a proper response she continued, "Really, this is why you are in the hospital so often, learn to cooperate with your body. "

He spoke not a word. He was cooperating, his body just was not, well if you asked him. And since when did she get off telling him about his own body? He would know it best.

Sakura breathed, concentrating on mending the torn ligaments. The quiet was getting uncomfortable and intrusive, so she intervened with a question.

"Kakashi-sensei, how old are you anyway?"

That was slightly random. He tilted his head, turning his peripheral gaze to see the rosette haired kunoichi behind him.

"I'm twenty-nine years young Sakura, why?"

She giggled at his small joke. Gingerly she replied, "Well, the _older_ you get, the more of a toll it takes on your body when you over exert yourself like this, but you already know that."

Really now, she was taking this age thing a little far. He didn't like how much emphasis she had put on the word older. She was talking as if he was rounding his fifties, as if he had a frail body and couldn't take a few bumps and bruises. Truly he didn't even need her to heal him; if it wasn't for the overly controlling nurse side of her she wouldn't be doing this right now. Though he didn't say anything because he knew she was right, even if she was going overboard with it, and he didn't mind the occasional message with the additional chakra treatment, it was quite relaxing.

He sighed, and nodded in agreement. She returned a quite like sigh back. A few moments of silence though and Sakura was back to talking, though this time was different. Her voice had changed from the nagging nurse from before to a caring and thoughtful one.

"Truly though sensei, you've got to stop trying to do the supermen act."

"What do you mean by that?" he retorted calmly.

"You can't keep going around getting beat up and not having it taken care of, it isn't god for you. It's just like with your Sharingan, if you use it to much without rest, it will wear on you."

Kakashi nodded, "I know that Sakura." He confirmed solemnly.

She noticed the change in his attitude, deciding she'd better say something kind quickly she interjected, "I'm only saying these things because I care," She smiled warmly, "Besides every super hero has a weakness, and they don't all run around without the proper care."

"Yes, I know."

"Remember, even Achilles had his heel."

He laughed. "Yes, he did."

"Not that any of that matters though." "Anyways, you're already super hero enough without going around bumped and bruised all the time, or at least I think so."

He smiled, "Well, at least I can be a super hero to someone, right?"

Sakura giggled. Her fingers retraced their patters, drawing out the last movement, which within his experience with her messages, meant it was soon to end. She lingered a bit longer than usual, making sure she'd covered all of the sore regions, then patted her hands together.

"All done."

"So soon?" He teased.

"I'm afraid so, I've got some extensive training in the morning with Hokage-sama; I don't want to be late."

He nodded, "Thank you."

"Of course, I only do so for my favorite sensei." She giggled. He snickered along with her, replacing his shirt to its respective spot on his body. Sakura stood, gathering her things. She pulled a bottle of pills out and laid them on his table before making her way to the door. Sakura smiled kindly, keeping her body half way in and half out of the door "Give your muscles a day or so to heal completely, and take some of those pills for the pain. I know you don't think you need them, but the will help in the long run."

He waved in acknowledgement.

She grinned, "And get some sleep, alright superhero?"

"Will do Nurse Haruno." Kakashi bantered.

With that and a curt wave, she was gone, closing the door behind her. Kakashi stood from his chair, moving over to the table as he pulled down his mask. He carefully popped open the cap on the pills and slipped two into his mouth, swallowing without the need of water.

Kakashi stretched then yawned. He gazed up towards his clock; the numbers looked back at him menacingly. Could it really have been that late? He sighed; maybe he'd take the girl's words and put them into play, just this time. He probably could use some good sleep anyway. And he knew his muscles wouldn't heal without the adequate amount of rest.

He made his way to his room, finding his gigantic bed covered in black satin sheets. Kakashi propped himself into a comfortable position, not worrying about his day clothes. He smiled thinking over the girl's words. Sakura really was right, like usual. He wasn't Superman but even if he was he knew she was correct when she'd said every good super hero had a weakness. Kakashi smiled and chuckled lightly as he closed his eyes, because of course, even the great Achilles had his heel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Quick oneshot, I hope everyone likes it. By the way if you're not familiar with Achilles here is a short explanation, it was taken from a reliable source.

[a**kil**eez A legendary Greek hero, son of Peleus and Thetis, who dipped him in the River Styx so that he was invulnerable, except for the heel where she had held him. When the Trojan War began, his mother hid him among girls on Scyros, but he was detected by Odysseus and so went to Troy. The whole story of the _Iliad_ turns on his excessive pride; in his anger he sulks in his tent. When his friend Patroclus is killed, he rejoins the battle, kills Hector, brutally mistreats his body, but finally allows Priam to recover it. He was killed by Paris, who shot him in the heel with a poisoned arrow.


End file.
